Kuso Marimo
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Zoro ingin Sanji menjadi miliknya lalu bagaimana? / / " Jadi, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku " / / "APA? PERNYATAAN MACAM APA ITU?" / / bingung mau ngasih rate apa kurasa T cukup dan lagi Saia bingung mau ngasih genre apa romance enggak humor juga enggak sama sekali. Ini adalah fic gaje dan Author sempet salah upload pula..


**Fic gak bermutu, tak layak konsumsi atau pun dibaca, de el el Author labil. Sulit dimengerti. Biarkanlah fic ini hanya jadi pajangan disini. Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : © ****Eichiro Oda Sensei**

**Kuso Marimo**** : © Hiria-Ka**

**_Warning : OOC, dan teman²nya._**

**_Pairings : ZoSan_**

**_Author Note : tiba² jari-jari ku langsung ngetik tanpa pikir dulu kalo aku sedang ngerjain tugas tugas Animasi dikumpulkan besok. Semoga menghibur. Untuk fic sebelumnya maaf belom dilanjut karena Author tiba² hilang mood untuk meneruskan fic itu kekeke..._**

**_Ada yang baca ya sukur... gak ada ya udah... _**(—_—)y

**~( = ¸ = )~**

**Douzo~**

***Author kurang semangat***

Suasana Siang hari di Toushand Sunny yang sangat... berisik. Yeah... seperti biasa, sangat berisik. Karena Luffy, Ussop, dan Chopper sedang bermain kejar²an sambil saling melempar barang² apa saja yang mereka dapat. Nami yang melihat itu hanya pasang wajah datar dengan urat siku² di keningnya sedangkan Robin hanya duduk diam melihat itu dengan senyuman lucu melihat tingkah para nakama²nya yang tergolong hyperaktive akut.

Sedangkan Franky, Zoro, dan Brook, masih dengan aktivitas mereka yang biasa. Kita bisa lihat Zoro yang masih setia tidur sambil memeluk pedang² nya. Atau Brook yang masih mendendangkan lagu² gajenya. Untuk Franky jangan di tanya, ia sedang asyik merancang sebuah mesin tempur baru untuk Sunny.

Kalian pasti bertanya kemana perginya koki pirang kesayangan Luffy itu... tenang Saja sebentar lagi kita akan—

"Nami-swaaaaaan~~~ Robin-chwaaaaaan~~~ aku bawakan minuman segar untuk kalian para Ladiesku~~~"

Nah.. itu dia koki pirang yang kita tunggu-tunggu.

Sanji membawakan dua gelas jus jeruk untuk Nami dan Robin sambil berputar² dengan mata lope lope. Nami dan Robin pun mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sanji.

" aku akan mengambilkan cemilan untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar nona-nona.. aku akan segera kembali " Ujar Sanji dan melesat ke dapur.

Kita beralih pada pendekar pedang berambut hijau. Entah ada angin apa si pendekar bermata satu itu terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa lalu ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Cklek

Pintu dapur di buka oleh seseorang. Dengan reflek, Sanji yang sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk Nami dan Robin menoleh ke arah pintu. tatapan Sanji berubah jadi tatapan sinis saat ia tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"ada apa Marimo, apa kau masih lapar?" ujar Sanji seraya berbalik menyiapkan cemilan.

" ... "

Zoro diam dan tidak membalas perkataan Sanji. Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan rivalnya Sanji pun bertanya lagi masih sambil membelakangi Zoro.

"Hoy Marimo, ada apa dengan mu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Ujar Sanji lagi masih berkutat dengan cemilannya.

" Koki, Aku lapar. Tapi aku tidak ingin makan " jawab Zoro pelan hampir berbisik

DEGH

Jantung Sanji berdesir merasakan nafas Zoro yang tiba² sudah ada di belakangnya. Sanji sempat merinding seketika saat merasakan nafas hangat itu mengenai tengkuknya.

" H—Hey Marimo! Apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat menyingkir. " Ujar Sanji dengan gugup.

" Tidak mau "

GREBH

Sanji terbelalak saat tiba² Zoro memeluknya dari belakang melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat di pinggang Sanji.

" Hoy... Marimo apa kau demam? " Sanji bertanya dengan aneh dan bingung

" ... Tidak " Jawab Zoro lalu dengan tiba² menenpelkan bibirnya di leher Sanji

" HEY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MARIMO SIALAN! " Sanji yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Zoro yang menurutnya aneh itu segera berbalik dan menendang wajah Zoro sampai Zoro tersungkur.

" Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! " Sanji mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal lalu ia berbalik lagi untuk mengambil cemilan dan pergi membawanya keluar. Tapi sebelum itu tangannya di tahan oleh Zoro.

" jangan pergi " Zoro megatakan itu tanpa sadar. Mendengar permintaan itu meluncur dari rivalnya Sanji pun terdiam heran lalu berbalik lagi menghadap Zoro.

" Kau ini kenapa heh, Marimo ? Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu heh? " Ujar Sanji dengan pandangan heran.

" ... " Zoro hanya terdiam ia tak sadar sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada Sanji. Dan sekarang ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

" hey, kenapa kau diam saja Marimo. Apa kau demam? " Ujar Sanji lagi lalu meletakan telapak tangannya pada dahi Zoro. " sepertinya tidak. Lalu..— "

" Koki— "

" Eh—? "

" ... "

" ... "

Mereka terdiam tiba² suasana diruangan itu tiba² menjadi kaku. Sanji yang memang tidak tahan lama² dengan suasana begini segera memulai pembicaraan.

" ah. baiklah aku akan ke keluar—"

BUGH

Zoro mendorong Sanji hingga jatuh dan membuat kue kue cemilan yang Sanji bawa jatuh untung saja kue kue itu berada dalam toples plastik dan untung juga toples itu tidak pecah.

" Argh! Apa yang ka— mmmnnnhhh... " Sanji terbelalak saat Zoro tiba² menciumnya. Dengan cepat Sanji pun mendorong dada Zoro agar melepaskan ciumannya.

" Haahh.. Apa yang kau lakukan Marimo! " Ujar Sanji dengan marah sambil mendongak menatap Zoro dengan tajam tiga detik kemudian Sanji baru menyadari posisi mereka sekarang benar²... BERBAHAYA. Dengan Sanji yang terlentang setengah duduk mengangkangi Zoro ditambah lagi sekarang tangan Sanji masih menahan dada Zoro. Sejenak Sanji merasakan debaran aneh dari dada Zoro dengan cepat Sanji langsung melepaskan tangannya dari sana.

" cepat menyingkir dari ku Marimo sialan! " Sanji mencoba mendorong Zoro agar ia mau menyingkir dari situ tapi ternyata Zoro terlalu kuat untuk dorongan seperti itu.

" hah.. Apa maumu Marimo? Aku yakin kau mempunyai maksud tertentu karena menciumku tadi " Ujar Sanji dengan tenang seraya menatap Zoro. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bisa tertegun sambil menggaruk² kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" ...kenapa kau tidak menendangku? " Pertanyaan dari Zoro benar² membuat Sanji merasa kesal.

Twitcth

Urat siku² muncul di kening Sanji. " Jadi kau ingin aku menendangmu, Marimo? " Ujar Sanji dengan geram sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri tapi lagi² ditahan oleh Zoro.

" apa lagi? Cepat katakan keinginanmu. Aku tidak suka bertele-tele "

"baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menghajarku"

"yeah, terserahlah"

Zoro menatap Sanji dengan dalam. Pandangannya berubah menjadi lembut membuat Sanji terheran² dengan itu sebenarnya ada apa dengan Marimo bodoh ini pikirnya.

" sebelumnya... aku tahu ini aneh, tapi... aku benar² tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini..." Ujar Zoro menunduk sampai wajahnya tertutup bayangan. Sanji hanya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Zoro.

" Aku... Aku menyukaimu Koki... "

Ucapan Zoro tiba² membuat Sanji terdiam perasaannya bercampur aduk dan aneh.

" tadinya aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, ku kira aku sudah tidak waras karena setiap aku memejamkan mata kau selalu muncul dipikiranku dan membuatku susah tidur. Tapi saat aku datang ke Chopper ia bilang aku menyukaimu. Jadi.."

"cukup. Aku mengerti" Sanji menutup mulut Zoro ia merasa aneh kenapa Marimo ini jadi seperti itu. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan jadi begini.

" Jadi, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku " tegas Zoro dan membuat Sanji kaget.

"APA? PERNYATAAN MACAM APA ITU?" protes Sanji

"Kau bilang tadi kau sudah mengerti! Chopper bilang kalau aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu itu berarti kau sudah menjadi milikku" Ujar Zoro lagi dengan serius

" hey, bodoh! kau tidak bisa mengklaim aku menjadi milikmu begitu saja sedangkan aku belum menyetujui apapun " jelas Sanji

"oh... begitu... lalu.. apa kau mau menjadi milikku sekarang?" ujar Zoro dengan wajah innoncent nya. Sebego itu kah Zoro? *plak*

"dengar ini baik² Marimo. Aku-tidak-akan-menjadi-milikmu. Karena-aku-NORMAL-dan-aku-hanya-menyukai-Ladies. Mengerti?" Ujar Sanji sakartis. Zoro hanya memasang tampang bingung dengan pernyataan itu.

" tapi, aku sudah menciummu. Kata Chopper kalau seseorang sudah berciuman itu artinya—"

"cukup! Kau tidak akan mengerti apa² tentang ini Marimo. Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah? Kenapa apa² selalu kata Chopper?! Minggir!" Sanji mendorong Zoro dengan kencang tapi lagi² Zoro tidak bergeming dari situ.

" apa... yang harus ku lakukan agar kau menjadi milikku? " ujar Zoro serius dan menatap Sanji

"apa pun yang kau lakukan kau tidak akan bisa menjadikanku milikmu, bodoh." perkataan Sanji tepat menohok hati Zoro. Sanji segera mendorong Zoro untuk yang kesekian kalinya tapi dengan cepat Zoro langsung menahan kedua tangan Sanji sehingga Sanji benar² terlentang.

"koki..." Zoro menatap Sanji dengan tatapan terluka. Sanji sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan itu entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat Zoro seperti itu. "...maafkan aku. tapi... aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu" lanjut Zoro lalu menyelinap ke leher Sanji.

"O-OI! MARIMO—"

Zoro mengencangkan cengkraman nya pada tangan Sanji sehingga Sanji sedikit merintih.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Ucap Zoro sedikit berteriak masih bersembunyi di leher Sanji. Membuat Sanji terdiam seketika dengan jantung yang mendadak berdetak cepat. "aku sangat menyukaimu... kau yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. jadi..." dengan cepat Zoro langsung melahap leher Sanji.

"H-Hey Marimo— Ahhhnn-nnggg..." Sanji mengerang tanpa sadar saat Zoro menghisap lehernya dengan kencang. Sanji meronta tapi kedua tangannya masih ditahan oleh Zoro.

Zoro menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menyusup kedalam kemeja Sanji sedangkan Sanji menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari cengkraman Zoro. Sanji menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar dan di dengar oleh para kru yang lain.

Zoro beralih dari leher jenjang Sanji turun ke dada Sanji yang kini tengah terekspos. Zoro sempat berpikir kalau Sanji memiliki kulit yang indah. Saat ini pandangan Zoro tertuju pada nipple Sanji. Rasa penasaran mendorong Zoro untuk berinisiatif menjilat nipple merah muda itu.

Tubuh Sanji menggelinjang saat lidah basah milik Zoro menyentuh bagian yang tak terpikirkan oleh Sanji akan terasa senikmat itu. Zoro melirik Sanji sejenak ia melihat Sanji tengah menahan suaranya mati²an dengan menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Wajah Sanji memerah sekarang dan sepertinya Sanji menikmati hasil perbuatannya. Hal itu membuat Zoro tersenyum tipis dan merasa bahagia.

"kau menikmati ini Koki?" Ujar Zoro dengan sinis sambil menatap Sanji

"hh.. Diam kau kuso Marimo.." Sanji sedikit terengah saat mengatakan itu

" keh.. sepertinya mulai saat ini juga kau akan menjadi milikku, Koki..." Zoro menyeringgai senang saat melihat wajah Sanji semakin merah saat ia mengatakan itu.

"B-Bicara apa kau Marimo sial! Dasar rumput bodoh! Argh!" Sanji menjambak² rambut hijau Zoro dengan kencang.

"Baiklah Koki... mau tidak mau kau akan tetap menjadi milikku!" Ucap Zoro dan menerjang Sanji.

"APA?! JANGAN BERCAN— WAAAHHH!"

* * *

Dan... kita Skip disini -.-)v Author bisa nosebleed seember kalo ngelanjutin adegan ini *plakplakplak*

* * *

"Hhh... hh..." Nafas Sanji benar² berat. Ia terengah² saat mencapai puncak orgasme nya. Keadaan Sanji sekarang benar² tragis menurutnya. Ia berakhir di bawah Zoro. Kita bisa lihat bahwa kaki Sanji mengangkangi pinggul Zoro. Tangan kanannya masih meremas rambut Zoro sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pundak Zoro. Dan Zoro, ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sanji sambil memeluk pinggang Sanji erat.

Mereka masih mencoba menenangkan detak jantung mereka masing² sampai tiba² Zoro mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sanji dengan tatapan penuh arti membuat Sanji mengerutkan alisnya.

" ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu Marimo bajingan? " Ujar Sanji dengan nada sedikit kesal karena Zoro telah memaksanya melakukan 'itu'. Zoro yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi² putihnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa seakan² perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan itu adalah hal wajar. Dasar Marimo bodoh.

" hehe.. aku berhasil. Kau menjadi milikku sekarang " Ujar Zoro dengan senang seperti seorang anak yang baru saja di belikan permen oleh ibunya.

"APA?! TIDAK AKAN MARIMO! CEPAT KELUAR DARI TUBUHKU! ARGH! " Sanji berteriak dengan muka yang merah antara malu dan marah sambil menjambak² rambut Zoro. Ia tidak sadar kalau teriakannya itu terdengar sampai luar.

" tidak. Aku tidak akan keluar sampai kau mau menjadi milikku "

" APA?! "

ˁˀOWARIˁˀ

* * *

OMAKE :

" tidak. Aku tidak akan keluar sampai kau mau menjadi milikku "

" APA?! "

BRAK!

" hei Sanji, aku lapar~ Ku dengar tadi ada keributan di si—" Luffy terdiam sejenak melihat keadaan yang ganjil pada dua nakamanya itu.

"Lu-Luffy..." Sanji gugup plus malu harus kepergok oleh kaptennya sendiri sedangkan Zoro hanya diam pasang wajah datar seperti biasanya bahkan ia tak mau melepaskan 'miliknya' dari tubuh Sanji.

"ah... begitu ya. kalian sedang sibuk rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian." Luffy pun berbalik tapi sebelum ia menutup pintu Luffy berkata lagi sambil memegang topi jerami kesayangannya. "Oh iya, cepat selesaikan urusan kalian berdua. Kalau tidak nanti akan ada orang lain yang akan melihat kalian berdua selain aku." ujar Luffy lalu ia pun tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa senang sudah mengetahui bahwa Zoro dan Sanji tidak benar² saling membenci melainkan saling menyayangi. Begitulah menurut Luffy.

"Shishishishishi..."

BLAM

Zoro dan Sanji hanya bisa terdiam saling pandang dan melongo menatap pintu yang kini sudah tertutup.

"hei Luffy, mana makananmu? Kau tidak jadi makan?" tanya Ussop heran melihat Luffy

"Ah ya. sepertinya Sanji sedang sibuk dengan Zoro"

THE END


End file.
